Bartram
Bartram is a lithe silver solid, possibly tabby, stray tom with gray-blue eyes and darker markings near the center of his face. History Bartram is a stray who wandered into Mossclan territory and meets Lionstar, who welcomed him for a visit. He was found being stalked by a dog, due to him eating its kibble. He talks briefly to Robinpaw whom he takes a fancy too, unaware that she wont be able to to have kits even if she wanted to as she's becoming a medicine cat apprentice, and watches as she's assigned her mentor. Bartram was invited to go to a gathering and watched with a vague-filled interest as it transpired. He did very little and didn't seem to interact with all that many cats; however, obviously made some impression, as Crowfeather recognized him when he bumped into the tom patrolling what may potential be the new Branchclan training grounds. He was asked by the tom to bring a rainbow snail to Honeywish and complied to do so with the promise to make sure that everyone knew it was from him. After Robinpaw's deadly accident, Bartram went to visit her. He was very worried about her and kept asking Doegaze if she was going to be ok. Before the accident, Bartram made a promise that he would lead a patrol to a lake to fish because according to him he is an excelent fisher. Robinpaw asked him if he was going there and if he could bring her a fish. He accepted, aware of the lies that he was saying to her since he couldn't fish. After that, he learned some hunting skill that may save him from the lies getting uncovered. When the clan went down to the lake Bartram was very nervous about this because he has never fished before. Everyone was excited to learn from him, but he didn't know how to fish himself. When he was about to start, a dog showed up and started growling aggressively. Thankfully Oakglade chased it away. After that, he started liking Lionstar and the Clan more, and he started to understand the true meaning of Clan life. A few days after Crowfeather came back to Mossclan, Lionstar took the Clan down to the lake to try to fish again. This time Bartram caught plenty of fish and a big tuna which was going to be given to Robinpaw. His lies were suddenly becoming true as he has shown to actually be a very talented fisher. After the Great MeadowClan Kitnapping, he contacted an old friend (Unknown Fat Cat) to see if he had any information on them. During their conversation, Bartram let slip his desire to ask Robinpaw to leave the Clans and stay with him. After the kits were rescued, of course. Trivia * His appearance has caused the majority of the viewers to believe that he is the offspring of Briarstalk and Ferncreek and that his mother survived the fox attack. After being introduced to MeadowClan, this may no longer be true. ** This theory decreased further with Ferncreek being confirmed to have survived and that Jaspergaze and Lavenderripple are her children. * He has a crush on Robinpaw. ** However, due to Robinpaw's status as a medicine apprentice, nothing will come out of it. *His name means "raven", as well as god of war. Character Pixels Bartrum.stray.png Category:Strays Category:Characters Category:Loner